


what is left

by anstaar



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comment Fic, Gen, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash's ghost never truly leaves Serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is left

**Haneul**  
(captain/engineer)  
  
She's halfway through Milc's Scrapheap (not a single workable Toggle to its name) when she sees the ship. The backside of it, anyway. Old type thrusters and she's gonna move on when she stops. There's no reason to it. Just some wreck from before the last war, probably without a link to its name and only worth anything as crushjunk, besides, but she stops anyway and shoves away enough of the heap that she can see the linked up fame. It's a wreck, a nothing, but she buys it just the same. It'll be a good practice for the kids, she tells herself, nothing they could mess up on this old warheap (some deep down crazy makes her think of her papa's eyes smilin' up at her the first time she fixed up some old zero gee, old blue eyes warm and loving).  
  
 **Zhi**  
(first mate/pilot)   
  
Zhi doesn't believe in seeing things. Pilot has to keep keen enough look out anyhow without seeing stuff that don't belong there. Still, there's something weird 'bout the pilot's chair on this berth. Not the words scribbled on the walls (all random philosophizing from some old blanked out mind) he could clear that away if he had a mind to and didn't hold a little fondness for keeping on some other pilot's wonderings 'bout staring out into the black. No, it's the figures that get to him. The dash is new, and damn shiny at that, and was clean when Han installed it with little help from her shaking students. Now there are little stuck bits of plastic that he _knows_ are dinosaurs without looking in any book. They're stuck fast as Cat's guns when he goes tuggin' at 'em, but from the corner of his eye he would swear he can see them dance.     
  
 **Catrina**  
(guard)  
  
Cat don't see nothing. It's her job, has been since the war, when she saw everything and burned with it, and she's good at not seeing. She definitely didn't see a beckoning hand right before she found that catch of right shiny pigshiners in the little cubby off of the hold. Anyone who thinks different is probably crazy enough to be one of the crew.  
  
 **Venka**  
(cook)  
  
She followed Haneul onto the ship and followed her off planet too when the madness came and her lover said they could sail cargo like merchants and live like pirate queens. Most of the time they live like spacers, with stand-food and too close quarters. Venka loves every mad, crowded tick of it and tries to make the food anything but what it is. She hangs charms over the eating place to placate ghosts but always makes an extra dumpling for the quirk-smile sitting in the empty chair.  
  
 **Isa**  
(professional stowaway)  
  
Santo is where Isa comes from (mayhap anyway cause she doesn't remember much from that far back) but it don't really matter that much seein' as she's been to most places that have any kind of ship trade. It don't matter if she takes it for a home any more than it matters that she took Isa for a name or that felt real fear when the captain dragged her out from her hide-away that second night. Now she's stayed for waylong and is learnin' how to fix things all smooth-right in the ship an' with the crew bein' almost family like she never tells of the short man in the bad shirt who opened the door and promised a good ride. Long run, now is what matters.


End file.
